Sonny Blackbones
Sonny (also once known as I'Son) is the leader of The Pirates, the father of D'Jok and one of the creators of The Metaflux. Formally a Technoid Scientist and partner to Yarrit Labnor, he became an enemy of Technoid when the operative he worked under tried to use his invention for war and shot down a shuttle carrying his pregnant wife. Appearance Sonny Blackbones is a tall man, with light blond hair and blond beard. He wears a black T-shirt and a red jacket with black pants and boots. He also wears a bracelet on his wrist, identical with the one his son wears. During his time at Technoid, when he was known as I'Son he wore the standard Technoid lab coat. Personality Sonny is a very adventurous man who will do anything to protect people he loves and cares about. He has an incredible intellect and is able to formulate plans and escape routes quickly and perform operations successfully. He also rewards those who help him as when Micro-Ice manages to save his life when they escape from Akillian. He is also said to be the most furious amongst the pirates when issues involving Technoid arrise. He is very driven and hates injustice with a passion,he is not a man you'd like to have as your enemy. Sonny is a loving dad who discoverd 15 years past the truth about his unborn child from before the Akillian iceage,and he is trying to the best of his abillities to be there for his son D'jok, alltough he stumbles alot in season 2. In season 3 however,it seems both D'jok and has Sonny come to terms with the situation and makes the best out of what little time they get to spend together. Sonny is usually very friendly and just, but if necessary he is very dangerous and not an enemy you dismiss lightly. History Past Before the Akillian Ice Age began, Yarrit Labnor and I'Son were two Technoid scientists that were working for Bleylock on Akillian. Their job was to create an artificial flux for the latest in robot footballers. When it was completed, Bleylock stated that the flux made the robots play like humans and upon seeing the flux's statistics, he realised that the flux was undetectable. Yarrit and I'Son soon realised that the flux was too dangerous to be kept in existence and the two tried to dispose of it. However, it exploded on Akillian, causing the planets axis to change and plunged the planet into an Ice Age. During the fight for the Metaflux, Bleylock's ships shot down a shuttle carrying his pregnant wife and believing her to be dead, he declared Technoid his enemy, changed his name and became a Pirate. In the 15 year gap since the incident, he grew to become the most wanted man in the galaxy as the leader of The Pirates. Season 1 Sonny makes his first appearance on Akillian when he and a group of pirates raid the Akillian Stadium looking for technology to sell, however after seeing an insignia on some reports, Sonny orders the pirates to leave all items in the lab and when the police suddenly appear to find Tia, Sonny spots Clamp and seeing him states that it couldn't possibly be him. In further episodes Clamp discovers his identity as Yarrit Labnor and he and Sonny have several meeting on The Shiloe Archiplelego and on Akillian, leading Clamp to be abducted and replaced with a clone. Sonny then begins to try and find a way to release Clamp from the hands of his old nemesis Bleylock and after several attempts manages to accomplish it and at the same time comes face to face with his son D'Jok. After the reunion, Sonny and Clamp begin to work on extracting The Metaflux from Snow Kids (which they discovered had entered their bodies at their birth around the time of the Akillian Ice Age and was now making them ill), after successful extraction and synthesis, Sonny decides that the Metaflux should be destroyed. Bleylock realised that this was what he would do and kidnaps D'Jok and in exchange for his son's safety, he wanted the Metaflux. The trade off went on as planned except that Sonny was taken prisoner by Bleylock who also threatened D'Jok to loose his match against The Shadows else his father would die. Sonny remained captive until an unlikely union between Technoid and The Pirates allowed his release and he chased Bleylock to the roof's of Genesis and the two fight over the Metaflux which nearly ended up it falling off the roof and repeating the incident that occured on Akillian however Sonny managed to overpower Bleylock and he fell to his supposed death. In exchange for protecting Genesis Stadium, Sonny was made a friend of Technoid and no longer became a wanted man. Season 2 For a brief period in the Second Season, Sonny was a valued friend of Technoid Leader Duke Maddox and spent time watching matches with him. He also realised that Bleylock had not perished in his fall four years earlier and begun to hunt him and find out his scheme. Using the freedom granted to him he was able to move about Genesis Stadium and begun to follow the trail of Bleylock who realised that Sonny was getting too close and managed to frame him by firing a Flux Bomb at the Shadow Archipelago. Once again a wanted man, the Pirates began to sneak around the shadows again and again tried to take out Bleylock after discovering his lab in the Netherball Sphere. In an attempt to free his name, he went after Tia's parents who had been taken prisoner by Technoid for observing the true events that had occured on Planet Shadow. After an arguement Tia also joined them on the mission and thanks to her efforts it became a success and Sonny managed to broadcast a live transmition over a Galactik Football match where Tia's father gave a true account however no-one believed the story. Sonny didn't give up and began to get even closer to what Bleylock was doing. When Bleylock attempted to blow up Genesis, Sonny and the pirates chased after him in The Black Manta and managed to hold him off until they realised that Bleylock's ship was about to blow up and narrowly managed to escape the blast, at the end of season two he managed to get in on D'Jok's player communicator frequency and express his congratulations and success at the end of Bleylock. Season 3 In Season three, he is first seen chasing a robotic cat in Genesis Stadium, which releases a large explosion which Technoid takes a terrorist threat from The Pirates. He journeys to Paradisia and he and Clamp learn that someone had taken the Multi-flux from Bleylock and it is on Paradisia. It is also revealed that he was found by Lord Phoenix when he was under the name of Magnus Blade and was trained into the Pirates. However, he didn't share his ambitions and forced him into exile. In May the Show Begin, he tried to stop Phoenix, but was poisoned by Vega and tossed into a garbage chute. Luckily, Artie and Bennet rescued him and he was put into medical care of Dame Simbai, which made D'Jok angry at Lord Phoenix. Lord Phoenix came to Sonnys help, giving him an antidote after following D'Jok to Dame Simbais clinic. Sonny woke up a little while later and soon after departed the clinic and headed back to The Black Manta. He revealed to Corso that Lord Phoenix real identity was Magnus Blade, the pirate he had once challenged and exciled, taking over the position as leader for the pirates. Realising Artie and Bennett are missing, Corso and Sonny go looking for them, and discover a large quantity of Multi flux under Paradisias Deep Stadium, Sonny also realises that the resonance Rocket suffers from, is also plaguing other players that played netherball. For a brief moment, Corso is having some doubt in his friend, as Sonny withheld his suspicion about Lord Phoenix real identy, and in doing so, put himself in danger. The friendship is strong enough to overcome this experience, and Corso joins Sonny in a second attempt to force Lord Phoenix to reveal what is going on with the multiflux. He learns that Lord Phoenix has been naive and believed he could give his planet a flux it didn not naturally have. With Brim Simbras help, chaos is avoided, and all but two human souls, escape paradisia unharmed. It takes over two months before Sonny and his men, along with Clamp and Thran who was a stove away along with Hush Sharky, return to paradisia to look for multiflux to attempt to fabricate an anti multiflu to counter Harris, whom Sonny learned the identity of while visiting Duke Maddox in his office looking for answers. Duke Maddox realises Sonny is telling the truth and that the threat to the galaxy is a lot higher than he suspects. Duke Maddox offers Sonny to once again remove him from the most wanted list, but Sonny declines the offer, saying he must remain a wanted man to avoid Harris getting suspicious. Duke Maddox agrees to this, but warns Sonny that it is risky for him. After returning to Paradisia, and rescuing Lord Phoenix, Brim Simbra is also found alive in Paradisias Core. But he dies on board the Black Manta, his final words asking Sonny to save the galaxy. Sonny retuns Clamp and Thran to Genesis stadium before he heads for the flux society with Brim Simbras remains, and his latest discoveries. There, Lord Phoenix revealed that team paradisia was cyborgs, filled with multi flux. Harris realises that Sonny and his men are ater him, and places a multiflux bomb on akillian to rob the snow kids of their flux. Sonny and his men prove themselves to be very good at combat situations. Harris is defeated by being sucked into space with his accomplice Vega. The snow kids win for a third time and while celebrating this victory, Artie informs Sonny that Magnus blade, who has taken back his identity as a pirate, has stolen the black Manta. This is the last that is seen of Sonny and his men in season 3. Gallery I'Son.png|Sonny Blackbones before the Akillian Ice Age. bloggif_538b7374938a1.gif 123456.jpg 19069.jpg bandicam 2018-04-04 00-41-42-089.jpg IMG_0784.JPG IMG_0786.JPG __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Pirates Category:Scientists